<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Known By Its Absence by greedy_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607942">[Podfic] Known By Its Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer'>greedy_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Falling In Love While Married, Family Drama, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Politics, Sibling Relationship, cameos from Booker Andy and Quynh, comedy of manners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixthlight's story, read aloud (1hr 20min). </p><p>
  <i>Noor needs a Venetian husband; Nicolò needs to avoid his family; Yusuf needs (but can’t have) a drink.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Known By Its Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753836">Known By Its Absence</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight">Sixthlight</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer's notes: <i>There is mention of historical violence towards children in this fic (in the context of military action, not child abuse/domestic violence).</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>

    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Download / stream</h3><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3: </b><a href="https://bit.ly/3aF1CL5">Click here to stream or right-click to save</a>
</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 1:19:56</li>
<li>
<b>File size:</b>50Mo</li>
</ul>
<h3>Additional credits</h3>
<ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Cover art:</b> greedy_dancer</li>
<li>
<b>Hosted by:</b> Paraka</li>
<li>
<b>Podfic work skin adapted from:</b> Azdaema</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
<h3>Feedback</h3>
<ul>
<ul>I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:</ul>
<li>Find me <a href="http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/">on Tumblr</a>
</li>
<li>Find me <a href="https://twitter.com/greedydancer">on Twitter</a>
</li>
<li>Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com</li>
</ul>
</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it!! Thank you for listening and for your feedback so far! I hope you enjoy this last part -- don't hesitate to let me know! :p</p><p>I have also posted the complete story (parts 1, 2 and 3) as a single file, with and without music, available as a MP3 or in an audiobook format -- you will find it as the first work in this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>